Puppy Love
by Oceanserpent
Summary: R is for future chapters - AU story featuring Inuyasha + own char - cameos of regulars chars - Inuyasha faces harships in his quest for his best friend's affections
1.

Puppy Love by Oceanserpent

Chapter One:

Kyra whistled as she prepared dinner for her young family. She had only been married 2 years but already had a year-old beautiful baby girl and a famed husband. Her infamous hunter-husband was just walking in and she smiled brightly at him, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. "Konichiwa, Marix-sama. Are you well?"

"Hai," he answered, smiling warmly. "And you and Akira? All is well?" He looked around for his daughter even as he spoke.

"Hai, we are well. Akira is..." she looked to the pen where Akira should have been. Kyra gasped in surprise and fear. "She's gone!"

"Nani?!"

Kyra and Marix frantically searched their small dwelling but did not find her. Finally, Marix rushed outside with Kyra close behind him and roused the village with cries for help. The villagers grabbed torches as night fell on the demon infested forest around the village. They spread out in groups and pairs, searching for the little girl.

The people searched for hours. Marix was terrified and desperate, calling for Akira over and over. Kyra was frazzled and hysterical. Some of the villagers were calling out apologies and condolences, and telling them to return home. The young parents stopped, feeling hopeless and defeated. Marix put his arm around Kyra's shuddering shoulders and started to lead her home. They were only a few hundred yards from home when they heard giggling and baby garbling in a thicket.

Hurriedly they advanced on the thicket, and stumbled through. Both parents sighed in relief when they saw Akira sitting quite happily with what looked like a puppy curled up with her, if the dog ears were any indication. Kyra knelt and swept Akira up off the ground and into her tight embrace. Marix embraced them both before looking back at the would-be puppy. His jaw dropped as the "puppy" looked back at him with yellow eyes and a very human face. Marix was so stunned he was speechless and couldn't even stop Kyra from letting the squirming Akira down to play.

Kyra noticed the funny look on Marix's face and said, "Koi? Daijoba?" Her voice snapped Marix back to reality and he started, then looked to Kyra with an angry scowl.

"Get her away from the demon spawn!" he growled as he pulled a knife from his belt.

Kyra finally noticed that the so-called "puppy" that Akira called "Inu" when she wanted down, was indeed not a puppy, for he called her "Aki" in return and had a human body. With a fearful sound, Kyra scooped Akira away from the demon child. Akira started to cry and Inu started sniffling. Kyra backed away as Marix advanced with his knife. Inu started to cry.

They heard rustling from the other side of the thicket and a feminine voice calling, "Inuyasha!"

Marix turned to tell Kyra to run while he dealt with the older demon, but had no time as the demon that was not a demon rushed into the thicket. Marix pulled back his arm to strike but Kyra yelled, "Stop, Marix! It's Quae, the missing girl from a few summers back!"

He halted for a moment then turned back to Inu. "Stay there, Quae, and let me get rid of this demon filth."

But Quae did not stay. She ran in front of him and scooped the child-sized demon up. The knife came down and was right in front of her heart, with the face of the demon hiding in her other shoulder.

"What are you doing?! Are you blind? He's a demon!" he cried, outraged.

"No," she answered, "he's a half-demon and he's not filth. His name is Inuyasha and he is my son." She stroked his long white hair as she spoke, and he calmed quickly. Akira had calmed too. "Is that your little one?"

Marix stiffened and his black eye narrowed. "Yes," he answered icily. "Why?"

In response, Quae set Inuyasha on the ground. His red fire rat robe contrasted sharply with her pale cherry blossom kimono as he clung to it's skirt. "Why not put her down and see how they treat each other?"

Akira was struggling and crying, "Inu!" while her mother tried to shush her and refused to set her down. Marix suddenly went defensive and Kyra looked around in alarm to find the new threat but only felt a tug on the bottom of her kimono. She looked down to see Inuyasha looking up her with his clawed hand tugging on her kimono. Hesitantly, she asked, "H-hai?"

Inuyasha put his arms in the air and said pleadingly, "Aki! Aki down! Aki play with Inu! On'ga'?"

Unable to resist, Kyra set Akira down despite Marix's disapproving hiss. She had to mirror Quae's happy smile when the giggling toddlers hugged and jabbered. Kyra saw the tears in Quae's eyes and asked, "What's wrong?"

Quae answered with a smile, "It's amazing. He's almost 2 and this is the first time he has played with anyone his own age. It's just wonderful. I wish he could grow up with other children but being a hanyou doesn't allow that." She sniffled, but stopped herself from crying.

Kyra put a hand on her shoulder and said, "It's ok to cry, Quae." But Quae shook her head and said, "No it's not. Inuyasha hates it when I cry. I don't want to upset him or wake them up." She then motioned towards the toddlers curled up together on the ground, asleep.

Marix angrily motioned for Kyra to pick up Akira and this time she listened. Quae picked up Inuyasha as well.

"I hope they can play again, Kyra." she said with a smile as she disappeared back into the dangerous woods.


	2. 

Puppy Love by Oceanserpent

Chapter Two:

Akira sat on the steps of the bath house, absently braiding her hair as she waited. It was already past sunset and he should have been there already. She stopped braiding her hair and slouched, arms crossed, with her cute 6 year old face scrunched up in a pout and frown. He was late and she was bored.

A red and black blur ran past her, lightly tapping her head with a murmured, "You're it!"

Akira jumped up and ran after the human form of Inuyasha, laughing all the way. They loved new moon because Inuyasha could bathe in the village and then play all night because he looked human. And since he was human, she could catch him when playing tag.

"Gotcha!" she said, as she slapped him on the arm. "Ha! I win! I win!" she sang, dancing around. Inuyasha growled playfully and tackled her. They proceeded to wrestle and laugh until Akira found herself on her back with Inuyasha on top, staring at her father's boots. Inuyasha looked up at Marix.

"Uh... konichiwa, Marix?" he said, uncertainly. He rolled off when Akira pushed on his shoulder.

"Ohaya, otousan." said Akira.

Marix glared at the human boy, not recognizing him as Inuyasha the half-demon. "It is late. Come home now." He left after that was said.

Inuyasha let out a breath he hadn't realized he's been holding. "Marix scares me."

Akira giggled. "I know."

They walked toward her home in silence, but when they got to her front door she whispered, "Wait outside my window. I'll sneak out and play."

Inuyasha nodded and snuck around to the side of her house to wait under the window. He sat there for an hour or two and watched the clouds' courses. Everything seemed more simple, more beautiful, when he saw them through the blue eyes of his human form. His observations were interrupted by Akira climbing out of her window and falling into his lap. He grunted and shoved her off, which started another muffled wrestling match that eventually led to multiple rounds of tag, and finally, tree climbing.

They spent the whole night together playing, just like every new moon in the past. Dawn was fast approaching and Inuyasha's mother would be along to collect him. Akira also had to sneak back into her room before her father left at dawn. The gods, or rather the demons, had other plans.

Inuyasha led Akira by the hand back to the village, only minutes before dawn. Inuyasha's mother was waiting by the bath house and everything was going according to plan until the kids felt strong hands on their shoulders.

"Where have you been?" Marix was definitely not please.

Both kids looked at each other and started to talk at the same time. No one noticed the wraith-like demon creeping up on Inuyasha's mother, Quae. She did notice, however, when it's fangs sunk into her neck. Her screams woke the entire village and quieted the kids. Marix let go of Inuyasha and pushed Akira to Kyra, who had rushed to his side. He stood in front of his family to protect them.

Inuyasha wanted to protect his mother. He ran, growling at the bloodsucker, and was repelled with a careless sweep of it's arm. Inuyasha flew back a few hundred feet and landed in a heap that looked boneless.

Akira screamed his name and jerked away from her mother, bolting to his side. She shook him, crying, begging him to wake up. She watched as his black hair turned silver, and white dog ears appeared on his head. She felt the claws on his fingertips as his fingers clenched on her kimono, his consciousness quickly returning. After a moment of her calling his name, his amber eyes opened to blink up at her brown eyes. He was only disoriented a moment, for his sensitive hearing picked up his mother's quieting screams. He tried to go to her, to do something, but Akira held tightly to him.

"Let me go!" he yelled, tears running down his face. "I - I have to help her! Mama!" He could feel that she was beyond help but he couldn't stand the thought of losing his mother. He felt another demon coming through the woods and wondered who else would die. He sobbed into Akira's kimono until he heard his mother whisper his name. He lifted his head to see her reaching for him as her eyes rolled back in her head and she died. Inuyasha screamed and ran to his mother, Akira a step behind. She was snatched by her father, despite her protests.

Akira screamed as the blood sucker loomed over Inuyasha. A blur caught her attention as the blood sucker howled in pain. Inuyasha remained dead to the world as he cried on his mother. The blood sucker continued to twist and stagger as the blur ripped and cut it to pieces. With an almighty roar, the blur obliterated the killer demon and settled on the ground in a crouch, a fang-like sword in one hand while the other clenched on the ground. The head was lowered but breathing wasn't labored. The silence was broken only by Inuyasha's crying.

The fighter cocked his head slightly, his long silver hair brushing the ground when he moved. He seemed to be listening, or rather studying, Inuyasha. He finally stood, returning the large sword to it's scabbard where it emitted light as it shrunk to fit. He gazed at Inuyasha and Quae before turning to face the villagers.

Marix again thrust the sobbing Akira at Kyra as he prepared to defend against the demon fighter. The demon said calmly, "Bury Quae Inu. Do not burn her." His gold eyes moved quietly over the jumpy villagers and came to rest on Akira. He started forward and was intercepted by a determined Marix. The demon looked at him without expression before grabbing Marix by the throat and lifting him off the ground. He quietly said to the gagging human, "I will not harm your pup," then dropped him. He lay gasping for air on the ground. The dog demon continued unhindered to Akira and Kyra. Akira was sniffling looking at the red crescent moon on the demon's forehead, and the red line under one eye. Kyra trembled in fear, her hands holding tightly to Akira and her eyes glued to the sharp clawed fingers on the hands that were reaching to take Akira from her. The demon took the unafraid Akira from her mother, who started to moan and cry in fear for her child. The demon sat the child on his hip and walked toward Inuyasha's huddled form. Slowly and quietly he spoke to Akira.

"I am Inugato," he said. "I am Inuyasha's father. I know you are his friend because his smell is no your clothes. I want you to wake him up for me, okay?" He had a very gentle voice despite his species.

Akira nodded in acknowledgement and jumped down from his arms. She say down beside Inuyasha and pet his hair, stroked his ears, and talked to him. He had stopped crying and was staring blankly ahead. Akira quickly became frustrated and started to cry on him. His ears twitched.

Inuyasha turned hugged Akira and cried as well. They both stiffened and look up when Inugato growled in warning. Akira's father had attempted to sneak up and grab her. Akira looked back at Inuyasha but he was focused on the older demon above him.

His eyes filled with tears again and he looked away from his father in shame. "I'm sorry," he choked, the tears spilling over. "I couldn't help her. I wasn't strong enough."

Inugato's expression softened and he frowned. He reached down and picked up Inuyasha holding him tightly and whispering. Inuyasha cried into his shoulder for a time and then clamed once Inugato's soothing purrs became audible. Inugato turned on his heel to leave and the villagers converged on Akira but she yelled out, "Wait!"

Inugato obeyed and stopped, turning around with a half-asleep Inuyasha in his arms.

Akira ran to him and said, "I wanna say bye." He set the groggy half-demon on his feet and she leaned forward to quickly kiss his cheek. He blinked in surprise, slightly more awake. "Bye, Inu."

His father picked him up again and he waved sleepily over his father's shoulder, saying, "Ja, Aki," as they disappeared into the woods.


	3. 

Puppy Love by Oceanserpent

Chapter 3:

Akira laughed as Kikyo angrily crossed her arms. "Well it's true," the angry shrine maiden said, "These woods are infested with demons. You should bring Kouga or someone with you. You know, Kouga wants to marry you."

Akira's laughter abruptly stopped. "Why would I wasn't to marry Kouga? He's an arrogant man with no intelligence."

"You are 16. And your father wants you to settle down so you can't wander off like you usually do. "

Akira sighed. "I don't want a simple husband. I want a man who is smart and kind and different. I want –"

Kikyo silenced her with a hand movement. She pulled her bow and knocked an arrow, pulling it taut. Akira thought Kikyo had lost it until she too heard the rustlings nearby. Ever curious, Akira ignored Kikyo's warning, and moved the branches. She gasped in surprise at the dog-eared demon kneeling over a semi-forgotten grave. His ears flicked in her direction and he turned with a snarl to the girls only to be impaled by Kikyo's knocked arrow. Ha gasped and reeled back from the blow, stumbling and falling, then collapsing against the grave headstone. He pulled the arrow out of his shoulder with a pained growl and Kikyo knocked another arrow only to be held back by Akira's hand on her arm as she read the headstone:

_Inu Quae_

_ Mother and Lover_

_ Killed on March 23rd, 1132_

Akira looked at the scowling dog demon and asked, soothingly, "Was she your mother?"

He looked up sharply, before looking back down at the grave, running his blood soaked hand over the name and the word _mother_. Quietly he answered, "Yeah."

Akira gave Kikyo a look that said _Put that down_ clearly enough. She slowly walked closer to him and knelt beside him, causing him to look at her and growl, shrinking back and flexing his claws warningly. She stopped, resting on her knees with her hands folded demurely in her lap. "I won't hurt you. Let me see your shoulder."

Kikyo glared at her, but the demon seemed interested in the attention. He set his hands down and stopped growling, letting her move his haori and kimono top without interference. He watched her carefully as she gently wiped away the blood and applied pressure to the wound to clot. She was silent as she worked, ignoring the hateful presence of Kikyo behind her. She heard the priestess mutter, "This is why your father wants you married…"

Akira finished bandaging his bare shoulder and looked up at him. She froze, caught by his golden eyes. They sat that way for a few moments, before the demon sucked in a surprised breath of realization and leaned back, blinking in shock. Akira gave him a questioning look, and he responded in a young, hesitant voice, his eyes hopeful and fearing.

"Aki?"

Her eyes widened and jaw dropped. Kikyo knocked another arrow, waiting for the demon to attack. But Akira simply spouted a delighted laugh and threw her arms around the demon with a happy shout of, "Inu!" She hugged the stiff demon tightly before looking up at him, remembering the younger face with golden eyes, and the blue eyed human form he sometimes shows. She leaned back enough to gently touch his chin, then his jaw, and traced his nose and eyes, all just like she remembered only more handsome. Then she reached for his very sensitive ears. He started to growl before quieting in acceptance of Akira's curiosity. He simply settled his hands on her as she was now straddling him, and studied her.

He could see over his shoulder just how long her black hair had grown. The tip of the braid brushed the ground as she explored his hair. His eyes traveled back to her face and he realized that she was more beautiful that he had thought. It was unblemished and her eyes were pure, while her lips looked absolutely luscious to his demon eyes. The golden orbs traveled lower and he flushed, realizing other places he has filled out, if her scrunched up kimono did her any justice.

Then it happened.

She touched his ears.

He made a surprised noise before his eyes closed and he unconsciously leaned into her hand. Inuyasha started to purr, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, much to her delight. Akira could feel him purring, and felt pleased that he still trusted her enough to relax into such a vulnerable state. Not to mention that she was enjoying the rumbling feel of his purring as she sat in his lap.

Kikyo was also well aware of his vulnerable position. Inuyasha's untended ear twitched when she drew back her bow. Taking Akira with him, he jumped up and away, into a nearby tree with Akira cradled in his arms. She clung tightly to him, startled. Inuyasha snarled at Kikyo and the arrow embedded in the ground where he had been sitting. He stepped off the branch and dropped gracefully to the ground, setting Akira on her shaky feet. She was still clinging to him when Inuyasha commented, "You have bad friends, Aki."

Akira seemed to agree as she glared at Kikyo. Kikyo looked disgusted at Akira's proximity to Inuyasha, and not the least bit chastised. "I would not be one to speak. At least I am not a pathetic half-breed."

Akira felt Inuyasha stiffen and heard his growl before he pushed her away, tuning on his heel to vanish into the woods. Desperately, Akira called after him but he simply grunted and disappeared from view.


End file.
